pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Scared Stiff
Scared Stiff is the tenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 1/29/2017. Story Ben and Gwen run through Snowbelle City, shivering and rubbing their arms with their hands. They plow through the snow, as they run into the Pokémon Center, chattering their teeth and heading straight towards the fireplace in the corner. They both give out a sigh of relief as warmth spreads back through them. Gwen: (Shivering) Whew! T-t-t-t-that was h-h-horrible! Ben: (Chattering) That shift in temperature was s-s-s-s-s-so random! Route 21 turned to snow as soon as we hit the city! Gwen: And there was no way to get a coat to prepare for it! Surely they ac-c-count for doofuses like you to come through that way. Ben: I’m t-t-t-too cold to argue! As soon as we warm up, let’s get some winter wear and head to the gym! Gwen: Oh, right. This is Wulfric’s gym, isn’t it? You’re going to be in for a c-c-c-challenging battle. Ben: Don’t w-w-w-worry. I’ve got a plan for that. Later, Ben and Gwen are in winter wear, Ben in a big green coat and black snow pants, while Gwen has a big blue coat and pink snow pants. They both don boots, as they walk through the snow to the Snowbelle City gym. There is a sign on the gym, saying “closed.” Ben: Closed?! Gwen: Maybe he hasn’t made it back yet. Ben: That’s absurd! He’s had plenty of time to make it back already! Referee: Try looking for him at the Pokémon Village. Ben and Gwen turn, seeing a man in a black and white striped winter wear approaching them. He pulls out a key, as Ben and Gwen move away from the door. Gwen: Pokémon Village? Referee: It’s a safe haven for wild Pokémon. Wulfric goes there every once in a while to check up on all the Pokémon there. Referee unlocks the door to the gym, as he opens it. Referee: If you take Route 20, you should be able to get there. Just be careful. It’s easy to get lost. The referee goes into the gym, closing the door behind him. Ben and Gwen look at each other, smiling. Ben: A tricky forest? Gwen: Sounds easier than stopping a rampaging Zygarde. End Scene Gwen: (In distress) Ben! We’ve been here before! Ben and Gwen are wandering through a forest, the leaves thick in the trees despite their being snow on the ground. No sunlight is shining through from above, as tall grass rustles around them. Ben: Nuh-uh! This area of trees have no marks that we’ve seen before! Gwen: But we’ve seen this section of bent grass! Ben looks at the tall grass, seeing it all bent and curved, pointing in one direction. Ben: Oh, yeah. Didn’t we go the direction they were pointing last time? I bet it was a trick! I say we now go the opposite way! Gwen: That’s what it wants us to do! A classic misdirect! We should just continue forward! Ben: I say we go left! Gwen: And I say we go straight! The two growl and grit their teeth at each other, butting heads. A Phantump floats past them, both of them gasping in surprise. Ben: Who’s that Pokémon? Gwen: A Phantump. (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Phantump, the Stump Pokémon. These Pokémon are created when spirits possess rotten tree stumps. They prefer to live in abandoned forests. Phantump: (Happily) Phan, phan! Phantump floats on, disappearing through the shadows beyond the trees. Gwen: That thing was actually pretty cute. Ben: Maybe you should try and capture it. Gwen: Well, maybe I will! The ground begins to shake violently, as Ben and Gwen look behind them. A horde of 4 Trevenant and Sudowoodo travel forward, heading straight towards the group. Ben and Gwen scream, as they both leap off to the sides, Ben going to the left and Gwen to the right. Trevenant: Trev? One of the Trevenant turns and spots Gwen, as it reaches forward. Gwen screams, kicking at its hand. Gwen: No! Stay away! Trevenant grabs Gwen, lifting her off of the ground. Gwen flails her limbs, trying to loosen its grip, as it walks to catch up to the horde. Gwen: Ben! Help! Ben: Gwen! Ben gets up, running after the Trevenant, which have moved on through the darkness. He enters an area of total darkness, unable to see anything. He crashes into a tree, being knocked back over. Ben: Ugh! Ow! Ben rubs his nose, as he stands back up. Ben then pulls out a Dusk Ball, smirking. Ben: Chromastone, come out and use Flash! Ben opens the Dusk Ball, choosing Chromastone. Chromastone: Carbink! Chromastone’s body shines brightly, illuminating the forest floor. However, the darkness forms a dome over the light, pressing back down. In the darkness, a pair of yellow angry eyes and mouth in a toothed smile forms, terrifying Chromastone. Chromastone: (Scared) Carbink! Chromastone cowers in fear, as it stops the Flash attack, the darkness overtaking the area. A long dark purple blade shimmers through the darkness, slashing through Chromastone repeatedly. Chromastone takes little damage, but it is frozen from fear. Ben: Come on, Chromastone! Snap out of it! Cut through the darkness with Dazzling Gleam! Chromastone screeches in fear, glowing with a multi-colored light. It fires blades of Dazzling Gleam through the darkness, it going through as if doing nothing. Ben sees the shape of a Trevenant in the flash of light, though it disappears with the fading light. Ben: So it’s a Ghost type, huh? Chromastone, return! Ben returns Chromastone, as he puts the Dusk Ball away, drawing a Pokéball. Ben: It’s battle time! Go, Fasttrack! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Hu-rah! Ben: Now! Foresight! Fasttrack closes its eyes, its black appendages on its head rising up. It releases a light blue forcefield, which pierces through the darkness, it fading away. Trevenant becomes visible, as it howls in distress, it glowing a magenta color. The color travels up from its feet to its face, its body morphing as it does. When the magenta light fades, a Zoroark is standing in place of Trevenant. Zoroark: Gur-rah-ga! Ben: Whoa! It wasn’t a Trevenant at all? (Ben scans it.) Pokédex: Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokémon. Each has the ability to fool a large group of people simultaneously. They protect their lair with illusory scenery. Ben: So, you’ve used your Illusion ability to cloak the environment, hiding. Did you let those Trevenant get away with Gwen? Zoroark: Gur-rah! Zoroark forms an aura of darkness in front of it, it producing a Scary Face on it. Fasttrack is slightly startled, stepping backwards. Zoroark dashes in, forming a long dark purple blade in its paws. Zoroark strikes Fasttrack, which blocks it with its arm, Zoroark startled by the collision. Ben: So, that was a Scary Face attack. It’ll slow us down. But I didn’t name you Fasttrack for nothing! Fasttrack, use Power-Up Punch, then Extreme Speed! Fasttrack holds up its other arm not blocking Night Slash, which glows and forms an orange sphere over it. Fasttrack punches Zoroark, sending it flying backwards. Fasttrack then speeds forward, leaving blue streaks behind it. It appears by Zoroark’s side before it crashes into the ground, ramming it and pinning it into a tree. Zoroark grimaces in pain, as Fasttrack holds its palm up in front of it. Zoroark: Zo? Ben: Now! Force Palm! Fasttrack’s palm glows white, as it thrusts Force Palm into Zoroark’s chest, it dropping to the ground. Ben draws a Dusk Ball, smiling. Ben: Well, that was a fun battle. I like that power. Definetely different than what I’m used to using. Go, Dusk Ball! Ben throws the Dusk Ball, hitting and sucking Zoroark in. The Dusk Ball shakes violently, as it locks, rolling over. Ben picks the Dusk Ball up, smiling. Ben: Nice! I caught, a Zoroark! How about the name, hm. Ah! Toepick! Fasttrack looks dismayed by the name, a worried water drop forming on its head. Ben: Aw, who asked you?! Now, you think you can find Gwen? Fasttrack: Hu-rah! Fasttrack closes its eyes, its appendages lifted up. It remains motionless for a few moments, when it straightens up and opens its eyes, running into the forest. Ben takes off running after it. Fasttrack and Ben come out of the forest, at the Pokémon Village, a large flower field, with a canyon cave system in the back area, along the river. Ben and Fasttrack gasp in amazement, when they hear the sound of Gwen laughing. She is laying in a field of flowers, where a Jigglypuff, Furfrou, Plusle, Minun and Foongus are tickling her. Wulfric, who is sitting nearby with the Trevenant, Phantump and Sudowoodo, lets out a boisterous laugh. Gwen: (Laughing controllably) Stop it, guys! That tickles! Ben: Gwen! Ben runs over, as the Pokémon lets Gwen sit up. Gwen: Ben! You actually made it! Ben: Forget that! What happened with you? Those Trevenant… Gwen: Brought me here. I guess they heard me talking about going forward, and took me with them. They were all really sweet, once I understood what was happening. Wulfric: Yep, these Pokémon are all sweethearts! Well, the majority of them, at least. Wulfric walks over, cackling again. Wulfric: So, Ben. You coming here must mean you’re ready for our gym battle? Ben: That’s right! I’m really eager to get started! Wulfric: In that case, let us head back to the Snowbelle City gym! Ben: Wait, why don’t we just battle here? Wulfric: (Grabbing his chin) Hm. We could. But, it wouldn’t be as much as a challenge for you. And I want to see you at your best, persevering through adversity. Ben: Uh, what did you say? Gwen: He wants you to struggle before you win. Ben: Oh. In that case, let’s get going already! End Scene Ben and Wulfric are staring each other down on the ice battlefield of the Snowbelle Gym, with the Referee in position. Gwen and Articguana are in the bleachers, Articguana sitting on a ledge. Ben: Pay attention, Articguana! This is the level of ice power we’re going to build towards! Articguana: Berg! Wulfric: Haha! I’m honored to be the inspiration of your power! But let’s see if you can handle me here and now! Referee: This will be a three on three battle with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue battling. Also, only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions! Wulfric: Now, time to start! Go, Abomasnow! Wulfric throws the Pokéball, choosing Abomasnow. Its chest fur is shorter on its chest, indicating it is Male. Abomasnow: Aboma! Abomasnow lets out a chill of cold air, which causes a hailstorm to form over the field. Ben gasps in surprise, as Ben is hit by a piece of hail on the hail. Ben: Ow! Hail, huh? Along with an ice field. This is going to be awesome! Rath, let’s go! Ben throws his Pokéball, choosing Rath. Rath: Toxi, CROAK! Rath lands on the ice, slipping around slightly. He regains his composure, and stands back up straight. Wulfric: Bwuah-ha! Let’s see how long you last on this field! Abomasnow, fire Ice Beam! Ben: Let’s dodge, and use Brick Break! Abomasnow opens his mouth, firing Ice Beam. Rath uses his claw to grab onto the ice, pushing off and sliding forward, dodging the Ice Beam. Rath leaps into the air, his claw glowing white. Wulfric: That took a lot less time than I imagined it would! Abomasnow, hit them with Wood Hammer! Abomasnow’s right arm glows with green energy, which takes the form of a piece of wood. Abomasnow swings his arm, blocking the Brick Break. Rath flips backwards and lands, his feet sliding out to the sides on the ice, going into a split. Rath groans from the pain, as Abomasnow fires another Ice Beam, hitting Rath in the chest, knocking him back and causes it to slide along the field. Ben: Rath, Feint Attack then Poison Jab! Rath spins in place, disappearing. He appears behind Abomasnow, going for Poison Jab. A piece of hail hits him in the head, delaying his attack. Abomasnow spins around, catching Rath’s arm. Wulfric: Not bad. But not good enough! Now! Ice Punch! Abomasnow lifts his other fist, it being covered in ice energy. Abomasnow punches Rath, sending him flying across the field. Rath gets up, eager for more. Ben: Mud Bomb, go! Wulfric: Block it with Energy Ball! Rath fires a Mud Bomb, as Abomasnow forms a dark green Energy Ball, firing it. The attacks collide, exploding in midair. Rath slides along the ice, as Abomasnow fires an Ice Beam. Ben: Slide underneath it! And hit it with Poison Jab! Rath goes feet first into a slide, going underneath the Ice Beam. Wulfric: Now that’s tenacity! We wouldn’t have had this kind of battle at the Pokémon Village! Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer! Abomasnow uses Wood Hammer, striking the ice field, crumbling it. Rath is hit by the ice debris, knocking him back. Gwen: Oh, man! Ben’s getting his butt kicked out there! Articguana: (Worried) Berg. Ben: Take it easy, Rath! Let’s give it one last shot! Feint Attack, then Mud Bomb! Wulfric: Stop it with Ice Beam! Abomasnow fires Ice Beam, as Rath spins, disappearing. Rath appears to the side of Abomasnow, firing a Mud Bomb. Mud Bomb hits Abomasnow in the face, his vision obscured. Ben: Now, Brick Break! Wulfric: Wood Hammer! Rath jumps into the air, going for Brick Break. Abomasnow forms Wood Hammer, swinging the attack blindly. Rath’s Brick Break strikes Abomasnow in the head, as Wood Hammer nicks Rath from the side. Rath is sent flying into a wall, as Abomasnow drops. Both Pokémon are defeated. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Ben: No way! Gwen: That recoil damage from Wood Hammer must’ve weakened Abomasnow enough to land a decisive blow! Wulfric: (Returning Abomasnow) Right you are, Gwen! Now, how do you handle this one! Go, Mamoswine! Wulfric throws a Pokéball, choosing Mamoswine. Mamoswine: Mamo! Ben: Mamoswine, huh? Then how about, Way Big! Ben throws the Great Ball, choosing Way Big. Way Big: Snorlax. Wulfric: The big guns for the big guns! Mamoswine, use Blizzard! Mamoswine uses Blizzard, refreezing the shattered battlefield. Snorlax takes the Blizzard, scratching its belly as it does. Ben: Too bad for you! Way Big’s ability is Thick Fat! Your Ice attacks won’t help you here! Way Big looks content, when it is pelted by Hail. Gwen: Maybe Ben did think this battle through. Ben: Now, Way Big! Use Heavy Slam! Wulfric: Not bad! Take Down, go! Mamoswine stampedes forward, leaving behind orange streaks. Way Big glows with a yellow aura, as it walks forward, ramming Mamoswine. The two both get knocked backwards, Mamoswine taking recoil damage. Wulfric: Now, how about an Earthquake! Ben: Leap up, and use Body Slam! Way Big: Snore. Mamoswine stomps the field, releasing Earthquake, which devastates the ice field. Way Big leaps into the air, going stories above them. Way Big falls at Mamoswine with Body Slam, it freaking out from the sight of the attack. Way Big falls into Mamoswine, smoke rising as the remainder of the field is destroyed. Way Big stands back up, as Mamoswine is defeated. Referee: Mamoswine is unable to battle! The winner is Snorlax! Ben: Awesome! Nice job, Way Big! Wulfric returns Mamoswine, drawing a Pokéball. Wulfric: Not bad! This is what I’ve been looking forward too! Avalugg, go! Wulfric throws the Pokéball, choosing Avalugg. Avalugg: Ava. Avalugg and Way Big stare each other down, as Way Big is hit by hail. Articguana is watching anxiously. Ben: Let’s make this two for two! Way Big, hit them with Heavy Slam! Way Big charges forward, ramming Avalugg with Heavy Slam. Avalugg doesn’t budge, as it seems like it takes little damage. Ben: What?! Wulfric: Avalugg is one of the few Pokémon that on average outweighs Snorlax. Heavy Slam does more damage the heavier the user is to the target, making yours considerably weaker now. And what’s more… Hail hits Way Big, injuring it. The Hail hits Avalugg, its body shimmering green, recovering health. Gwen: Ice Body! That heals the user in a hailstorm! Wulfric: Now, Avalugg! Avalanche! Avalugg roars, as a storm cloud forms over Way Big’s head. An avalanche of ice boulders fall, crashing into Way Big. Way Big drops to one knee, panting heavily. Ben: It brought Way Big to its knees?! Wulfric: If Avalugg just received damage, then Avalanche does double damage! Now, Stone Edge! Avalugg stomps the ground, blue glowing rock pillars shooting out. It strikes Way Big, knocking it backwards. Hail hits it again, defeating it. Referee: Snorlax is unable to battle! The winner is Avalugg! Ben returns Way Big, slightly disheartened. He then draws a Pokéball, looking at it. Ben: All that’s left. Go, Diamondhead! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Diamondhead. Two rings of yellow sparkles circle it as it comes out. Diamondhead: Gigalith! Wulfric: A Rock type, huh? Not part Ground, so it can last longer. Good choice! But not good enough! Avalugg, use Gyro Ball! Ben: Block it with Rock Smash! Avalugg spins like a top, forming a silver ring around it. It spins along the ice field, as Diamondhead raises its leg, it glowing dark red. It slams Rock Smash into Gyro Ball, causing an explosion, the two Pokémon skidding backwards. Ben: Fire Stone Edge! Wulfric: Hm, interesting. Block it with your Stone Edge! Both Diamondhead and Avalugg stomp the ground, releasing Stone Edge towers, Diamondhead’s resembling its crystals. The attacks collide and cause an explosion, canceling each other out. Diamondhead fires a Power Gem, the red energy beam flying through the smoke, hitting Avalugg hard. Avalugg roars in pain, as the Hail and Ice Body heals it. Diamondhead takes damage from Hail. Wulfric: Nicely done! Hitting us like that! However, that sets us up perfectly, for Avalanche! Avalugg roars, as Avalanche forms and falls upon Diamondhead, burying it. Diamondhead breaks out of the ice, roaring. Diamondhead: Giga! Ben: Now we’re talking! Go and use Rock Smash! Diamondhead runs across the field, foot glowing dark red. Wulfric looks perplexed by this move. Wulfric: Huh. Interesting tactic. Avalugg, use Ice Fang! Avalugg opens its mouth, forming ice energy fangs, with it bites into Diamondhead’s arm. The two are stalemated, as Avalugg heals with Ice Body, and Diamondhead takes damage from hail. Ben: Now! Solar Beam! Wulfric: A Solar Beam?! Diamondhead glows gold and forms an energy sphere, which fires a golden energy beam at Avalugg, blasting it back. It skids backwards, injured but healing with Ice Body. Wulfric: Avalanche! Ben: Stone Edge! Avalugg roars, forming Avalanche. Diamondhead stomps the ground, as Stone Edge slams into Avalugg, while Avalanche buries Diamondhead. The ice fades, as both Pokémon are down. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The match is a draw! Ben: A draw?! Wulfric lets out a boisterous laugh, as he walks along the outskirts of the field. He continues to laugh until he makes it to Ben, wiping a tear from laughing so hard. Wulfric: Oh, Benjamin! It has been such a long time since I’ve had a match like that! Max has every right to boast about you! Ben: Wait, you know Grandpa Max as well?! Gwen: Not surprising. All the older gym leaders seem to know him. Wulfric: Well, regardless, I’m proud to present you, the Iceberg Badge! Wulfric hands Ben the Iceberg Badge, as Ben takes it, stoked. Ben: Alright! I got, the Iceberg Badge! Wulfric: And now, you can participate in the Kalos League! It’s going to be held in Lumiose City, and it’s not too far from now! Gwen: Wait, we were just in Lumiose City! Ben: No wonder Corey stayed there. Let’s hurry on back! We can squeeze in some training before the competition begins! Main Events * Ben's Chromastone is revealed to know Flash. * Ben's Fasttrack is revealed to know Extreme Speed. * Ben captures a Zoroark, nicknaming it Toepick. * Ben's Way Big reveals it has the ability Thick Fat. * Ben ties with Wulfric and earns the Iceberg Badge. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Wulfric * Referee Pokémon * Chromastone the Carbink (Ben's) * Fasttrack the Lucario (Ben's) * Toepick the Zoroark (Ben's, newly caught) * Articguana the Bergmite (Ben's) * Rath the Toxicroak (Ben's) * Way Big the Snorlax (Ben's) * Diamondhead the Gigalith (Ben's) * Abomasnow (Wulfric's) * Mamoswine (Wulfric's) * Avalugg (Wulfric's) * Phantump * Trevenant (x4) * Sudowoodo * Jigglypuff * Furfrou * Plusle * Minun * Foongus Trivia * Ben and Gwen getting lost on Route 20 is based off how it's like a maze in the games. * Sudowoodo appearing with the Trevenant is based on how it only appears in hordes of them in the games. * This is the first time that Ben has had a draw with a gym leader instead of full out winning. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles